The 74th Hunger Games: Rue's Story
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: We all know how the Hunger Games were viewed through Katniss's eyes. But what about the little girl from District 11 that reminded her so much of her sister? Done as a request, this is Rue's story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, I said I would write a Hunger Games story from Rue's point of view, so here it is. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

...

It is still dark when I open my eyes. At any other time of the year, I would already be heading to the orchards for a day of picking fruit and singing with my mockingjays. But today, I am free to stay in bed, nestled in the warm embrace of my younger sisters. After all, today is the day of the Reaping, but it doesn't start until two, so we might as well enjoy the extra time to rest.

My sister Iris, about three years younger than me, snuggles close to me as I lay back down and wrap my arms around her. The twins Cassia and Camellia, both of whom share the bed with Iris and I, also snuggle closer.

My brothers Sage and Alder lay in bed with our still sleeping mother and father. I am the only one awake. But I am not the only one worried, I know that for certain.

This year's Hunger Games are approaching and I am twelve, today will mark the first time my name goes into the Reaping Ball.

My brother Alder, ever the optimistic six-year-old, says I have nothing to worry about as I will only have my name put in the ball once. I don't have the heart to tell him or my other siblings what I've done, something that only my parents and I know;

Here in our nation of Panem, there is a rule about your name being entered to be chosen as a Tribute: when you turn twelve, your name is entered once, then twice when you're thirteen, and so on until you're eighteen, the last year of eligibility, with seven entries. However, if you're from a poorer area, like District 11 where I live, you can take out tesserae, a meager supply of oil and grain, for each member of your family. The only downside is that this requires you to enter your name once more for each entry. So, since I took out tesserae for myself, my parents, and all five of my brothers and sisters, my name has been entered eight more times. Still, nine entries in a total of hundreds, I suppose the odds are still in my favor.

That's a lie. Here in District 11, the odds are **never** in our favor. That's what my father always says.

I know this has to be torture for my parents, to know that I am only the first of the six children they will be forced to sacrifice to the Capitol, the leaders of Panem, to compete in the Games they dreamed up as a way of reminding the rest of us just how helpless we are to resist their whims.

I am the eldest in my family. My younger sisters, who share a bed with me in the shack where we make our home, are Iris who is nine, and the twins Cassia and Camellia are the youngest in our family, both having just turned five a month ago. Alder is six, and my other brother Sage is ten. If there is any comfort that can be taken from this, it is that all of them have several years before they have to worry about entering the Games.

I strive to protect my siblings. I give my rations to them, and I even forage around for any extra food I can give them. Here in District 11, the agricultural district, the Peacekeepers keep a sharp eye on the crops to make sure no desperate soul tries to take more than they're given, even if it's to fill their starving bellies or those of their children. I could be publicly whipped in the square on a daily basis for my foraging, but it's a small price to pay considering the alternative.

Knowing my family will be hungry when they wake, I begin to make breakfast. I smile when I see there is still some groosling. On our way home from the orchards last night, my father and I happened to stumble upon a pair of wild birds that we call grooslings. We had one for dinner last night and decided to save the other one for today. I take half of it and put it in a pot to warm it through.

I then turn my attention to the grain from my tesserae and decide to make some biscuits, not the most creative thing in the world, but given my limited options, better than nothing.

As I heat the groosling and prepare the biscuits, I hum the song I sing in the orchards when the day comes to an end. Since I can climb into the trees higher than everyone else, I am the first to see the flag that signals quitting time. That is why I said before that mockingjays are my friends; I sing to them, knowing they will carry the song through the trees and let everyone else know that we can stop for the day.

Before long, the biscuits are ready and the groosling is heated. I'm pleased to see that a bit of grease is left in the pot, perfect for making a bit of gravy. I don't think my mother will mind if I use a small helping of our flour rations.

I set the bowl of gravy on our small table just as Iris stirs.

"Mmmm," she grins. "I smell groosling."

"Don't even think about it," I chide teasingly, trying not to smile. "Not until everyone else wakes up."

Of all our siblings, Iris is the one who looks the most like me. If she were three years older, she would be my twin, so I can't help but laugh when she literally mirrors my expression before slumping back onto the bed with a huff.

"Breakfast ready?" Alder rolls onto his side and looks up at me, crawling over Sage, who wakes up and looks annoyed.

I nod.

"Now it's just waiting on you to be ready," I snicker.

After my siblings and parents all wake, we sit down to eat. My brothers and sisters each have two biscuits, a chunk of groosling, and a dollop of gravy. My parents and I each have only a single biscuit, a small handful of groosling, and my parents have some gravy, but I do not. Normally they would try to persuade me to eat more, but they know I would refuse. I don't have much of an appetite today, but even if I did, I would prefer to let my siblings have more.

Normally, my family would be thrilled at such a meal and my siblings would be giggling and chattering as they mopped up their gravy with one biscuit after another. But today the meal is spent in silence. No one wants to bring up the Hunger Games or the Reaping or the possibility, slim or no, that I could be on my way to the Capitol tonight.

I try to push this thought from my mind as I dress and get ready to go out. Since most people will be taking advantage of the chance to sleep in, the Peacekeepers will be less likely to be watching as closely. So, if I go out under the cover of darkness, I might be able to get more than usual.

"Be careful," my mother says as I grab the bag I use when I go on one of my outings.

I nod and leave without a word, bag in hand.

...

...

So, that was the first chapter. Let me know what you think and the next chapter will be out on Friday, September 8th.

Until then, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First off, allow me to apologize for the late update. My internet went out for a few days, but it's back now and with it, here is the new chapter. Thank you to BoshiEeveeMockingjay and Radio Free Death for the reviews on the first chapter. Enjoy.

...

I sigh as I head home. But what could I do? I guess even with the Reaping being today, the Peacekeepers aren't taking any chances; they're everywhere. Even if I'm not selected for the Games, I'm in no mood to be whipped today. I never have been on the receiving end of the whip, but I've seen more than my fair share of the public punishment in the square.

I enter the door and shake my head. My mother forces a smile. She understands that there is nothing we can do where the Peacekeepers are concerned. My father is less submissive. My siblings have not heard his angry, but silent, tirades against the Capitol. More than once I have heard them, along with my mother's attempts to calm him. But the anger still seethes within him, even when he says nothing. Mother reminds him that he has six children to worry about, not just himself. But the rants always continue. The Games, the tesserae, the constant whippings here, and of course the murder of the boy Martin a few months ago. That particular incident is not one I like to remember.

Here in District 11, we are the ones who provide the majority of crops for Panem. The Harvest is especially busy and everyone, even children, are required to help. If there is any comfort in that time of the year, it is that we are provided with more food so we can keep going longer. During that time, we are also given glasses that help the wearer see in the dark. This definitely helps those of us in the trees, where the torch light doesn't reach, so we can continue picking fruit even after night falls.

But one evening, a boy named Martin didn't hand his glasses in when we were finally relieved for the night. He hid the glasses in his back pocket. And before anyone could do anything, the Peacekeepers quickly apprehended him and killed him on the spot.

All of us were horrified. We had all seen several whippings, but never something so brutal. Martin was ten, the same age as my brother Sage. Maybe that's why his death shook me up the way that it did. Or perhaps it's because even though he was ten, he behaved as though he were three. My father said he was just different, but that he was no danger to anyone. I don't think he was either. He may have only wanted the glasses to play with. But that didn't matter to the Peacekeepers.

I push these thoughts from my mind as I walk over to where Iris and Sage are sitting. Sage is carving again and Iris is weaving some lengths of grass together.

"They're making a gift for you," my mother whispers.

I smile slightly. But I decide to leave the pair to their craft as they probably mean for whatever it is to be a surprise.

My father is with Cassia and Camellia, letting the two sit on his lap as he playfully claims to be unable to tell the twins apart. But in reality, he is the one who taught me to tell the difference when they were first born; Cassia is the elder twin, two minutes older than Camellia and as such she is the more outspoken of the two.

Another difference is the birthmark on the back of Camellia's neck. But other than that, both have the same dark skin and hair the rest of our family have, and the same dark brown eyes.

All too soon, it's time for us to get ready for the Reaping.

Cassia and Camellia braid one another's hair, Sage dresses himself and manages to help my mother in dressing a protesting Alder, and Iris sneaks the gift that she and Sage made together into her dress pocket when she thinks I'm not looking. But Iris is perceptive; I would be willing to bet that she knows I saw her.

But I will worry about that later, now it is time to go.

...

Words cannot describe the wave of shock that washes over my body as my name is called.

This can't be...I'm only twelve years old...this was the first year my name was entered in the Reaping...even with the tesserae, the odds still favored me in a sense...

I will myself to keep calm as I slowly ascend the stage.

The escort, a lady from the Capitol named Chrysanta, smiles at me before turning to the crowd.

"Do we have any volunteers who would like to compete in her stead?" she asks.

The only answer is a small breeze that flutters through our crowded town square. I am upset, but not surprised in the least. I don't expect anyone to volunteer for me. Here in the outlying Panem districts, you're almost guaranteed death if you enter the arena. Why would you intentionally sentence yourself to that, even if it was to save someone else?

I can see my father, his arms wrapped around my crying mother as he wills himself not to cry as well. Alder doesn't fully understand, nor do Cassia and Camellia. But Sage does, and so does Iris. Both of them stare straight at me and though they are fighting it, I can see the tears forming in their eyes. If there is any consolation to this, it is that I am the eldest child and none of them are old enough to enter the Reaping. Yet.

 _ **(Sage's POV)**_

I actually gasp when Rue's name is called.

Rue is only twelve. Her name should have only gone in the one time...unless...

Suddenly, Iris gasps and clutches my arm. She realizes it at the same time I do. Though younger than me, Iris is incredibly perceptive.

Rue took out tesserae...it's the only explanation. It all makes sense now, the extra oil, the grain, the looks she constantly exchanged with our parents when she believed we weren't looking...

But they never would have allowed such a thing! The only way it could have happened is if she did it without their knowledge!

The woman from the Capitol is smiling as she gestures to Rue. I glare at her. This woman is treating my older sister as though she is some sort of display.

 _ **(Rue's POV)**_

I force myself to stay strong as a boy named Thresh steps onto the stage and Chrysanta has us shake hands.

Thresh is enormous. He looks to be even taller than my father and even more sturdily built. He will no doubt receive sponsors on his daunting appearance alone. His golden brown eyes peer into mine for only a moment before he looks away. But I can see the flicker of pity in them. He knows I am only twelve. He knows as do I, as does the nation of Panem itself that this is wrong. But we are powerless to stop it.

Before I can comprehend the realization of what is happening, I'm ushered into the Justice Building. I sit stiffly on the plush velvet chairs, unable to fully appreciate the softness of the fabric as I am more worried about what will await me.

...

 _ **(Iris's POV)**_

I race into the room when the Peacekeepers let us in. I don't want to miss a moment of what may be my last time with my older sister.

"My baby..." my mother whispers as she throws her arms around Rue and runs her hands through her hair. She knows this may be the last time we will all ever be together.

I hand Rue the gift Sage and I made for her earlier. She already saw it, but now is as good a time as any for it.

"Here," I tell her. "This was going to be a Reaping gift...but..."

"I'll wear it as my Tribute token," Rue says to me. She smiles, trying to reassure us, but I can see a glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes. I hug her and tell her I love her. As does Sage, who now has a look of absolute horror in his eyes.

 _ **(Rue's POV)**_

I glance down at the item in my hand. It is a necklace of braided grass and a wooden star. Sage's carving is still far from perfect, but to me this is more wonderful than any expertly carved piece.

Sage, Iris, the twins, and even little Alder all look so frightened, as though it is they who are being forced into the arena.

"I'll have Seeder to mentor me," I tell them, forcing myself to keep my voice steady. "She won before so if anyone can bring me home, it's her."

I still feel a sense of dread inside. Seeder is one of the only Victors of District 11. The only other one I know of is Chaff, a man who lost one of his hands in his Games. If this says anything about my chances, it is that they are even slimmer than I thought.

Soon the Peacekeepers come to escort my family out and put me on the train bound for the Capitol. I spend my last moments with my family telling them I love them. I don't give them false hope, but I vow to myself that I will not die in the arena. I may be small and younger than the others will probably be. But I do not let that count me out.

I am Rue of District 11. I will not lose. I will not let myself be punished for a supposed crime committed almost a hundred years ago.

...

...

There you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Wow, I have to admit, most of you might find the multiple POV thing to have been a little unorthodox, but I wanted to see if I could manage it, I'm always up for a challenge. That said, I do hope you all enjoyed it.

The next chapter will be out on Sunday, October 1st. Until then, everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, before anything else, let me just say I know I am super late with this and I do apologize. Second, I want to wish everyone a happy New Year. Thank you to unidash and Guest for the reviews on the previous chapter. Enjoy this new update, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or any of the characters, Suzanne Collins does.

...

I don't look at the cameras as I'm led from the Justice Building. I'm afraid that if I do, the determined expression I know I bear will crack. Everyone has already counted me out because I am quite possibly the youngest tribute and I come from one of the poorest Districts in Panem, no reason to give them another reason to doubt me.

Thresh walks with his shoulders back and head held high, his face a mask of sullen silence, the very picture of intimidating. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already got a fair number of sponsors racked up.

Chrysanta babbles on and on as we enter the train and the doors close behind her.

I almost gasp when I see the interior. My family's entire house could fit into this one room. And the wonders don't cease there. Thresh and I will both have our own rooms, our own dressing and bathing areas, our own everything.

Thresh says nothing as he stalks off to his room, Chrysanta shouting for him to be ready for supper in an hour. She then turns to me, a wide smile on her face.

"This must all be such a nice change for you," she says. "I saw how many little brothers and sisters you have, no doubt you'll enjoy actually having some alone time for once."

I force a smile back. Personally, the idea of being completely by myself actually sounds pretty dreary, but I'm not about to tell my airheaded escort that.

"Yeah," I reply in what I hope in a bored tone. "It gets pretty hard having to share everything."

"Why don't you get washed and dressed up while you still have a chance to?" Chrysanta suggests, still smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. "Just because you come from an underdog District doesn't mean you have to smell like it."

I fight back a glare at this, but I don't feel like fighting when I'm already miserable. I merely nod and walk to the bathing area.

...

After a hot shower, which actually was a rather pleasant experience, particularly when the only shower I've had before was a rain shower, I make my way to my room. The drawers are stuffed with more clothes than I could ever wear on this train trip. But, I settle on a soft, light blue dress with short sleeves. I have only ever worn dresses during the Reapings and this one is so soft and cool against my skin, a welcome contrast to the ones from home, some of which were made by my mother from feed sacks.

I still have about half an hour before supper, so I lay down on what will be my bed for the duration of this trip.

Almost immediately after hitting the bed, I let out a soft sigh of delight; the comforter is thick and fluffy, the way I imagine laying on a cloud would feel. I pull it aside to feel the sheets beneath and they are even softer than my dress.

But I know when I lay my head down to rest tonight, I will be completely alone in this bed. There will be no Iris snuggled beside me. No Cassia and Camellia running about before our father tells them to go to sleep.

Before I have any more time to dwell on this, Chrysanta comes to collect me and once again, I am led down the narrow halls before finally coming into the spacious dining car.

Thresh, Seeder, and Chaff are already there. I have met Seeder once or twice and I've always thought she's very nice. I haven't had the chance to meet Chaff personally, but I know he's rather fond of the drink. But given what he endured in his Games, losing a hand especially, I can't really fault him.

Seeder greets me as I sit opposite her. I haven't even completely sat down before a platter of food is set in front of me.

I instantly recognize the roasted carrots, the mashed potatoes, and the turkey. But there are other things I've never seen before. Seeder points out the chocolate cake setting in front of me and next to it, a platter of fruit, a basket of rolls.

"Enjoy it," Chrysanta chirps. "But don't take too much of one thing, there's still more to come."

Thresh ignores her and continues to enjoy the meat and vegetable stew on his plate. He glances at me for only a moment before turning back to Chaff, who has just finished taking a sip of a red liquid that judging from the smell is a type of wine.

Seeder smiles, setting me at ease a bit more.

"Alright, so we should be arriving in the Capitol before long," she begins.

Thresh grunts and for a second, he sounds like he's gagging, but I pretend not to notice. The food is richer than anything I or Thresh have ever had, but the last thing either of us want to do is see it come back and no doubt Thresh had more than I did.

"And we need to talk about a strategy," Chaff picks up where Seeder left off. "First we have to see what you two have that'll give you an edge in the arena."

"I can climb trees," I pipe up. "And I can run really fast."

Seeder nods.

"Some of the other tributes will likely be heavier than you," she says and I can see a hint of a bitter smile on her face. It goes without saying she isn't pleased to see that a twelve-year-old was chosen. She wouldn't have been happy with any tribute, let alone one my age.

"But you, Thresh," she turns to my partner. "You have the opposite effect. No doubt some of them might try to ally themselves with you. After all, you put that strength of yours to use, it can certainly tilt the odds in your favor."

"Like hell I'd join them," Thresh's eyes flash slightly. "All it'd get me is a knife in the back."

Chaff looks down at the stump where his hand used to be. Is that what happened to him? Did he join up with other tributes, only for them to betray him?

"Wise decision," he nods. But that's all he says on the matter.

An awkward silence drapes itself over us. Thresh is surely thinking the same as I am, so are Seeder and Chaff: only one of us can win the Games. I try not to count myself out yet, but I know realistically Thresh has an edge over me. But there is a small bit of comfort there; if Thresh wins, it will still mean more food for my family.

As we continue with dinner, we watch a recap of the events of the Reaping. The classically beautiful pair from District 1 are somewhat notable. A large boy from District 2 who races forward to volunteer is too. The only other tributes that really stick out to me are a boy from 10 with a bad leg and then the girl from 12 who volunteered for her sister.

When I saw the recap of my own Reaping, I see my mother burst into tears and my father holding her as he tries to hide his own tears. But I can see the anguish in his eyes. My father, a man who does his best to protect his family, but ultimately helpless to save his firstborn child from the arena and the horrors waiting within.

Then I see the girl from 12. I see her shouting that she volunteers before her sister even has the chance to mount the stage. A boy who resembles her pulls the younger girl, who looks to be my age, away and the girl screams and cries out as she reaches for her sister who steps up in her place.

No one claps, no one says a word. They merely press their three middle fingers to their lips and hold them up to the girl as if in a salute.

I think about when I was called. When Chrysanta asked if there were any volunteers, the only answer was complete silence. But that was no surprise. A few people had groaned the way they do when a twelve-year-old is chosen, but no one stepped forward, no one spoke up.

If I had been younger, if I had an older sister, would she have stepped forward? I want to say of course she would, but I don't know. I know I would never forgive myself if Iris or Cassia or Camellia had been picked and I remained silent. But surely the Everdeen girl knew the risk. She looks to be around sixteen or seventeen. She knows she may die in the arena. But she saved her sister.

My chest feels heavy as I return to my room. I feel tears gathering in my eyes as I slide the dress off and replace it with a soft, white nightgown and slip under the covers of my wonderful bed.

As I knew before, it feels strange. Lonely. Tonight there is no Iris snuggled in my arms. I can only hold the pendant of the necklace she and Sage worked so hard to make. The last piece of home, of them, that I may ever see.

I kiss the wooden star, praying that if there is any chance at all, that I can come back. For them.

...

...

And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you all enjoyed that and the next chapter will be out on Saturday, January 13th. Until then, everyone.


End file.
